La magie de Florent Mothe
by The Nymph' Chris
Summary: Saison 4... Après leur rupture, Blaine demande à Kurt de venir le voir... son coeur semble près à exploser !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou c'est moi ! Imaginez, c'est en saison 4 ;) Bisous**

Kurt couru jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel de Blaine. Depuis leur rupture, il ne voyait que le bouclé partout dans ses rêves. Et puis peut-être bien qu'Adam et lui avançaient à petits pas, mais ils savaient que l'amour entre eux ne serait jamais celui qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Blaine, et le seul fait qu'ils ne se remettent peut-être jamais ensemble lui brisait le cœur. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'avouer cela tout haut, mais Blaine l'avait appelé à New-York, pour lui demander une petite faveur. Alors Kurt accouru jusqu'à cette petite porte qui voulait tout dire. Juste une porte d'hôtel… il ne l'avait presque pas cherchée, comme ci il avait senti la présence du brun derrière. Il avança sa main moite près de la porte, le cœur battant. Elle se levait toute seule, son cerveau ne contrôlant rien. _Boum Boum, Boum Boum, Boum Boum… _Il avait l'impression d'être un tambour humain… _Boum Boum, Boum Boum, Boum Boum… _Sa main cogna trois coups contre la porte, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, car il était sûr qu'il ne regretterait rien.

Le bouclé ouvrit la porte, et un grand sourire éblouit son visage. _Boum Boum, Boum Boum, Boum Boum… _Le cœur de Kurt accéléra, Blaine était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs, magnifique comme ce n'est pas permis !

-Oh, Kurt, j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas venir…

-Si, je suis là… répondit l'intéressé. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Entres…

Kurt s'exécuta… et Blaine lui tendit une feuille, avec des paroles de chanson dessus. Il sourit quand il vit les paroles… tout à fait eux deux en ce moment…

-Il faut qu'on se mette au clair dans nos sentiments Kurt… Alors je te propose de chanter cette chanson avec moi, et de voir ce que tu en penses… Déclara Blaine.

-Comme avant au Glee Club…

Il acquiesça. Comme avant, avant quand ils étaient ensemble. Kurt sourit à cette pensée avant de répondre :

-D'accord.

Et Blaine alluma son ordinateur, et une musique encore inconnue sortit des enceintes.

-Tu me suis. Ordonna Blaine.

Et bien entendu, il commença…

**Blaine :**

J'arrive pas  
A dire au-revoir  
Les yeux dans les yeux  
Dans le noir  
Sans ton regard  
Je saurais peut-être mieux

_Kurt sourit, et continua sur le même air, gardant ses distances de Blaine, en se concentrant sur les mots de sa fiche._

**Kurt :**  
M'en veux pas  
Si je te parais lâche  
Pour tout ce que je gâche  
Je me dis parfois  
C'est par peur d'être heureux

_Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux et s'époumona sur le refrain._

**Blaine :**  
Je ne sais pas parler d'amour  
Je ne sais pas demander pardon  
J'ai toujours peur d'être en dessous

_Kurt avait rarement vu Blaine aussi sincère… et tous les mots qui sortaient dans leurs bouches étaient sincères…_

**Kurt :**  
Que tu m'aies attendu  
Et puis t'avoir déçue  
Il faudra toujours entre nous  
Ne pas tricher ni se mentir non

_Kurt grimaça à la fin de sa phrase et Blaine lui répondit par un sourire désolé avant de reprendre._

**Blaine :**  
Mais au fond de toi saurais-tu  
Me dire en face que  
Que tu ne m'aimes plus

_Blaine se rapprocha plus près de Kurt, un air de défis sur le visage. Kurt s'éloigna légèrement._

**Kurt :**  
J'arrive pas  
A m'en aller  
A me dire que ça serait mieux

_Il se rapprocha du bouclé._

**Blaine :**  
Je ne peux pas  
Baisser les bras  
Et encore moins baisser les yeux

_Un grand sourire illumina le visage du brun, jusqu'à ce que Kurt reprenne la suite._

**Kurt**  
M'en veux pas  
Si je manque de courage  
Si je rêve d'autres voyages

**Blaine :**  
Si à chaque fois  
Je ne fais que m'enfuir

**Kurt :**  
Je ne sais pas parler d'amour

**Blaine :**  
Je ne sais pas demander pardon

**Kurt :**  
J'ai toujours peur d'être en dessous

**Blaine :**  
Que tu m'aies attendu  
Et puis t'avoir déçue

**Kurt :**  
Il faudra toujours entre nous  
Ne pas tricher ni se mentir non

_Ils rapprochèrent encore plus, à un centimètre d'écart à peine_

**Kurt et Blaine :**  
Mais au fond de toi saurais-tu  
Me dire en face que  
Que tu ne m'aimes plus

Mais au fond de toi saurais-tu  
Me dire en face que  
Que tu ne m'aimes plus

Je ne sais pas demander pardon  
J'ai toujours peur d'être en dessous  
Que tu m'aies attendu  
Et puis t'avoir déçue

Ils se dévisagèrent encore quelques instants, avant que Blaine ne dise :

-Je t'aime toujours Kurt…

-Moi aussi Blaine, je ne cesserai jamais te t'aimer…

Et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser passionné, comme ils n'en avaient jamais fait depuis longtemps. Ils s'aimaient, Kurt avait pardonné à Blaine, quand dans un couple où l'amour dure… comme il aurait dû le faire bien avant. Il avait juste eu besoin d'un peu de temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à ****Klaine-Forever21Eternity d'avoir proposé une suite pour cette fiction, j'espère que vous aimerez également cette suite et que vous me laisserez de jolis petites reviews dégoulinantes de guimauve, parce que j'aime la guimauve ! :3 Bisous ! ^^ je vous aime !**

_**IMPORTAAAAAANT : **_**Ecoutez la chanson en même temps, c'est super important pour comprendre la chanson. Le lien : watch?v=gEgXDhiayz4 ( vous verrez que j'ai enlevé le premier couplet) **

**Voilà bisous (l)**

ooOoo

Kurt se détacha de Blaine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-En fait, déclara-t-il, un peu gêné, j'avais aussi préparé quelque chose et je suis sûr de vouloir le faire. Bon, si on est de nouveau ensemble…

-C'est ce que l'on est n'est-ce pas ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Oui, pour moi, ça l'est totalement. Et donc je disais, puisqu'on est de nouveau ensemble, ce n'est plus trop d'actualité, mais je voulais tout de même absolument chanter cette chanson avec toi. Je sais que tu l'as connais, tu n'arrêtais pas de chanter il y a un temps. Donc voilà, j'avais envie de la chanter avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Kurt se plaça devant l'ordinateur de Blaine et changea la musique sur Youtube. Le bouclé reconnut tout de suite le titre de la chanson, et un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pense aux paroles de la chanson, qui parlait vraiment d'une rupture et non d'une mise en couple…

Kurt cliqua sur Play et se tourna vers Blaine.

-Tu commences, ordonna-t-il.

Blaine hocha de la tête. Kurt lui donnait la partie de l'homme, et ça ne le dérangeait pas.

(**Blaine en gras** et_ Kurt en italique_, _**Kurt et Blaine en gras italique souligné**_)

**I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy **_**on you now**_

**(Je sais que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'essayer  
Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien d'indéniable  
Je ne montrerais pas de pitié **_**envers toi maintenant**_**)**

Kurt rejoignit Blaine sur une partie du couplet, et entama le deuxième.

_I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done_

_(Je sais que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'y croire  
Je sais, c'est irréparable  
C'est fini maintenant,  
Qu'as-tu fait ?)_

Kurt se mit à chanter intensément, chantant puissamment la phrase qui suivit.

_What have you done now ?_

_(Que viens-tu de faire ?)_

Puis Blaine le rejoignit, chantant tout aussi intensément. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et Blaine comprit pourquoi Kurt voulait leur faire chanter cette chanson. Elle les libérait/

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**_

Blaine descendit sur la dernière note, alors que Kurt monta dans les aigus, criant Presque le "you"

._**What have you done x4  
What have you done now  
What have you done x4  
What have you done now**_

_**(J'ai attendu quelqu'un comme toi  
Mais maintenant tu m'échappes... oh  
Pourquoi, pourquoi le destin nous fait-il souffrir ?  
Il y a une malédiction entre nous, entre toi et moi)**_

_**(Qu'as-tu fais**_  
_**Que viens-tu de faire**_  
_**Qu'as-tu fais**_  
_**Que viens-tu de faire)**_

_****__Would you mind if I k_illed you  
Would you mind if I tried to

_**(Dirais-tu quelque chose si je te tuais ?  
Dirais-tu quelque chose si j'essayais ?)**_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy_

_(Car tu t'es transformé en mon pire ennemi)_

Kurt montra Blaine du doigt.

**You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now**

**(Tu portes la haine que je ne ressens pas  
C'est maintenant fini)**

Pendant que Blaine chantait, Kurt faisait des Head-Bang, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, sa coiffure parfaitement entretenue ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

_What have you done ?_

_What have you done now ?_

_(Que viens-tu de faire ?!)_

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**_

_**(J'ai attendu quelqu'un comme toi  
Mais maintenant tu m'échappes... oh  
Pourquoi, pourquoi le destin nous fait-il souffrir ?  
Il y a une malédiction entre nous, entre toi et moi)**_

_**What have you done x4**_  
_**What have you done now**_  
_**What have you done x4**_  
_**What have you done now**_

_**I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends**_

_**(Je ne chuterai pas, ne laisserai pas cela s'en aller  
Nous serons libre quand ce sera fini)**_

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**_

Ils se rapprochèrent, s'enlaçant passionnément, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Leurs coeurs battaient incroyablement vite, ils se serraient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et ils chantèrent une dernière fois le refrain, ainsi positionnés.

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you.**_

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent, l'ambiance étant électrique entre eux. La chanson parlait peut-être bel et bien de disputes, Kurt demandant presque à Blaine ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais surtout, la tension était montée pendant la chanson, et maintenant ils se regardaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court. Encore une fois, ils avaient finis enlacés et sur le point de s'embrasser. Ce que Blaine s'empressa de faire. Il s'empara des lèvres de Kurt parce que maintenant elles lui appartenaient, et c'était la meilleure des choses qu'il n'ait jamais possédé elles lui appartenaient, et c'était la meilleure des choses qu'il n'ait jamais possédé.

Kurt répondit au baiser avec empressement, car après tout, c'était la chose à laquelle il s'était attendu après cette chanson. Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé le baiser aussi passionné et sauvage. Il faut croire que le métal et le rythme de la chanson avaient joués là-dedans. Et les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues aussi.

-Alors on recommence vraiment une relation ? Demanda Blaine.

-Je peux te faire confiance.

-Bien sûr Kurt, je ne recommencerais jamais, jamais, jamais ce que j'ai fait.

Kurt déglutit et ré-attaqua les lèvres de Blaine. Une relation basée sur la confiance. Une relation amoureuse. Quelque chose qu'Adam n'aurait jamais pu lui donner. Oh, et pourquoi comparer l'incomparable ? Et pourquoi penser à Adam alors qu'il embrassait Blaine ? Mieux vaut qu'il profite de ces magnifiques lèvres.

Blaine était juste vraiment accro aux lèvres de Kurt, il n'avait pas oublié cette sensation agréable, plus qu'agréable même, cette douceur et cette légèreté, et tout l'amour qui allait avec. C'était juste impossible de comparer Kurt et quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui d'ailleurs. Kurt était le meilleur, et ses lèvres lui appartenaient. Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait : Kurt lui avait pardonné.

-Je t'aime, déclara le bouclé avec douceur.

-Je t'aime aussi, tellement Blaine, tellement que ça me détruisait.

Blaine eut un petit rire.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, répondit Kurt, je suis seulement l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Ils se sourirent en même temps.

-J'ai tellement envie de crier au monde entier que tu es à moi, s'exclama Blaine.

Et il se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, forçant les lèvres de Kurt à s'ouvrirent pour laisser un passage à sa langue. Le châtain, surpris, laissa échapper une exclamation.

Quand ils se séparèrent, haletants, Blaine reprit de suite la parole comme si de rien n'était :

-Sam va devenir hystérique, et Tina aussi !

-Calmes-toi, Blaine. On a encore pleins de temps avant de les mettre au courant.

-Tu as raison, et je sais absolument comment m'occuper…

Il attendit une réaction de Kurt, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, puisque le châtain rougit comme une tomate de la tête aux pieds. Mais il se reprit bien vite, et secoua la tête, prenant un air suffisant.

-Ah bon ? Et où est ta chambre, Blaine ?

-Juste de l'autre côté de la porte, répondit Blaine avec le même sourire. Voudrais-tu tester la qualité du matelas ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Kurt, mit en mode allumeur.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Blaine lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Est-il utile de vous dire que les retrouvailles furent torrides ? Même pas, toute personne connaissant Kurt et Blaine sait à quel point ils sont faits pour s'aimer.

Comme dans tout conte de fées qui se respecte, vous pouvez aussi bien imaginer la fin : ils vécurent heureux et eurent… beaucoup d'enfants ?

ooOoo

**Merci beaucoup pour votre attention, et j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. La chanson c'est What have you done de Within temptation, j'ai enlevé le premier couplet, et je vous redonne le lien car il faut absolument que vous écoutiez en même temps : watch?v=gEgXDhiayz4. **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! **

**Bisous.**

**The Nymph' Chris, ou Lorraine.**


End file.
